Sueños húmedos, hechos realidad
by ongie
Summary: Tsurugi tiene sueños húmedos con tenma, y tendrá una oportunidad de hacerlos realidad...Mi primer one-shot de inazuma eleven. Finalizado
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer one shot de inazuma eleven go. Ok, primero soy hombre, me gusta el yaoi y esta pareja. Espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews ;-)

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, sino a LEVEL-5. Si fuera mío, hubiera puesto a tenma a merced de tsurugi y endo se hubiera csado con kazemaru en vez de natsumi. Aquí el fic:

Capítulo 1

''Más, por favor...kyosuke gimió el pequeño tenma que se encontraba debajo de tsurugi y este accedió con gusto.

Embistiendo con más fuerza. Tenma dio otro gemido pero más largo, indicando su llegada al orgasmo, corriéndose entre los dos, y cuando por fin tsurugi iba a llegar...''

Riiiiing, sonó el despertador haciendo que tsurugi despertara, todo sonrojado y bañado en sudor, pero ese no era el problema más grande, el problema era su erección que no tenía pinta de bajar ni con el baño más frío, pero lo intentaría. Bajó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño para calmar a su despierto ''compañero'', cuando terminó, bajó encontrando el desayuno servido y una nota de su hermano el cual le avisaba que llegaría al otro día. Desayunó y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Pero antes de salir de su casa, se pegó contra una pared y vio hacia ambos lados de la calle, no vio a nadie, caminó otro trecho y realizó la misma acción, y...¿porque Tsurugi Kyosuke estaba haciendo todo esto?, la respuesta era simple...Tenma. No quería encontrarse con el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos en el camino hacia el instituto, cuando se aseguró de que tenma no andaba por allí, caminó como siempre lo hacía. Pero no dio ni cinco pasos normales cuando sintió una voz a sus espaldas:

-Tsurugi!, espérame!- le gritó tenma a cierta distancia mientras corría hacia el tsurugi menor.

Tsurugi dio un largo suspiro y se paró a esperar a tenma, rayos, ese tipo lo traía loco. Cuando tenma lo alcanzó, caminaron tranquilamente, tenma con una sonrisa y tsurugi sin mirar a tenma.

-Oye tsurugi, te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado el pequeño, tsurugi no se comportaba como siempre.

-No me pasa nada tenma- dijo secamente tsurugi aun sin mirar a tenma

El pequeño no quedando conforme con la respuesta de tsurugi, se le puso en frente, cortándole el paso.

Tsurugi se sonrojó violentamente al recordar el sueño que tuvo. Sintió un bulto que crecía en su entrepierna, tenma sintió un escalofrío, los ojos de tsurugi brillaban intensamente mientras no se separaban de los de tenma.

-Emm, tsurugi?, te...te sientes bien...- preguntó tenma mientras se apartaba un poco. Tsurugi salió de su trance y siguió caminando, por suerte el bulto no había crecido más, que si no, no encontraría forma de ocultarlo. Tenma prefirió no hacerle más preguntas, había pasado un rato muy incómodo. Después de un rato de haber llegado al instituto, llegó shinsuke alegando que se había quedado dormido.

Después en las clases mandaron a hacer un trabajo grupal, en grupos de dos personas, es obvio que tsurugi quedó con tenma, kirino con shindou, kariya con hikaru, y otros grupos más.

Las clases pasaron rápido y llegó el entrenamiento, estaba siendo muy dura la práctica. Tsurugi no quitaba la vista de encima de tenma, rayos se veía demasiado adorable. Pero a la mente de tsurugi llegó nuevamente el recuerdo de su sueño húmedo, rayos, ver a tenma sudado y con el rostro sonrojado por por el esfuerzo mientras jadeaba tratando de nivelar su respiración.

En la salida, cuando tsurugi iba saliendo de las uchas se encontró con algo que lo dejó casi sin aliento, era kariya, o mejor dicho ,el pervertido de kariya. Kariya en su forma de pervertido nivel titán estab besando con fuerza y sin dejar respirar al pobre hikaru, el pequeño estaba sonrojado, que hasta a tsurugi le pareció adorable,decidió alejarse de allí, no quería ver lo que pasaría después. Llegó a su casa, se sentía un forever alone, cenó y se acostó.

Al otro día se levantó cuando sentía que sonaba la alarma, no había vuelto a tener ese sueño, pero estuvo toda la noche pensando en como sería tenma en esa situación, sonrió para si mismo, ese día tenían que hacer el trabajo...

Se levantó y se dirigió al instituto, allí se encontró con que tenma estaba hablando con kariya y hikaru, tsurugi se escondió tras un muro mientras escuchaba

-Y quien de ustedes fue el que se confesó?- preguntó tenma con curiosidad

-Yo, como buen seme que soy- dijo kariya inflando el pecho

-¿Seme?,que es eso?- preguntó tenma

Pero antes de que kariya respondiera, apareció midori y se llevó a tenma. -Eso fue raro- murmuró tsurugi, pero en ese momento apareció akane y se llevó a tsurugi.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogando a tenma

Hola soy yo de nuevo, y este es el segundo capitulo, gracias a aniky20 por su comentario(el único ¬¬), bueno aquí el capitulo

Capitulo 2

Tenma se encontraba super confundido, se hallaba sentado en una silla en medio de una habitación oscura, cuando una luz se encendió estilo escena de policía. Pudo ver gracias a la luz una mesa situada justo en frente el, y al otro lado se encontraba otra silla, de la oscuridad surgió midori quien se situó en la silla rente a tenma.

-Midori, me puedes decir por que?...- no pudo terminar su pregunta por que midori lo interrumpió

-Tenma la que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo- dijo midori mientras miraba fijamente a tenma, el mencionado asintió ,inocente a lo que midori le preguntaría

-Ok tenma, te haré una serie de preguntas y tienes que prometerme que las responderás con sinceridad y sin rechistar-

-Lo prometo- dijo tenma con una inocencia increíble, nunca rompería una promesa

-Primera pregunta tenma...¿te gusta alguien?- a tenma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se le estaba haciendo díficil mantener esa promesa. Un tierno sonrojo cubrió su rostro, para luego tartamudear un poco.

-S...sí...si midori-

-Bien, veo que cumples tus promesas- dijo midori con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-Cual es la siguiente pregunta midori?-

-¿Quien te gusta?- preguntó midori, tenma estaba sonrojado a extremo, el color vainilla de su rostro fué sustituido por un rojo sangre, midori por el repentino silencio de tenma se desesperó.

-Habla de una vez tenma!- exclamó midori con su típico mal carácter

-Tsu...tsuru...- tenma no podía terminar de articular sus palabras, midori sonrió y habló nuevamente.

-No será...tsurugi?- dijo midori con picardía

-Ha...hai- dijo tenma con la temperatura de su cara a mil y el corazón latiendo más rápido que de costumbre

-Tenma, ¿sabes lo que es un UKE?- la expresión de tenma ante la pregunta de midori cambió de vergüenza a curiosidad.

-Uke?, que es un uke?- preguntó tenma

-Tenma...tu eres un uke- dijo midori esperando a ver la reacción de tenma, la cual era de sorpresa

-Yo soy un uke?,pero que es un uke?- volvió a preguntar tenma

-Tenma, primero te tengo que explicar acerca de las relaciones sexuales- y así midori le habló a tenma acerca de todo eso, al finalizar, tenma estaba que se desmayaba de tanta temperatura acumulada en su lindo rostro.

-Mi...midori, podrías dcirme en donde figura un uke?, en pocas palabras...y...yo?- tartamudeó tenma

-Considerando que tu y tsurugi son hombres, tiene que haber alguien que esté arriba, en pocas palabras...-

-Midori eso ya me lo dijiste, lo que yo quiero saber que es un uke?-

-Como te estaba diciendo, entre las relaciones de hombres, tiene que haber alguien que de el placer, en este caso, el que la mete dentro del otro, ese tiene otro nombre, pero no viene al caso. Y luego está el que recibe el placer, en este caso el uke, que es al que se le meten...-

-Y yo soy el uke?- preguntó tenma con temor

-Por regla, tu eres el uke, ya que eres más lindo, afeminado, tienes una voz más aguda y eres sexy- dijo midori con tranquilidad

-Y tsurugi vendría siendo...-

-Exacto tenma, tsurugi es más varonil, no grita en las victorias, no se abraza con nadie, es más masculino y serio que tu y también es sexy, pero tu res más deseable- dijo midori con estrellas en los ojos, imaginandose a tsurugi y tenma haciendo ''eso'', su sangre comenzó a correr en grandes cantidades por su nariz, tenma se asustó, en que estaría pensando?

Cuando midori salió de su trance, se encontró con el rostro de un nervioso y sonrojado tenma, puso la expresión de antes y volvió a hablar.

-Muy bien tenma, me enteré que hoy van a hacer una tarea ''juntos''- hizo énfasis en la última palabra -Y posiblemente hoy ocurra la acción- dijo midori sin dejar de mirar a tenma

-Y eso que quiere decir?-

-Posiblemente hoy se te confiese-

-Y, el también me ama?- dijo tenma con ilusión, esta vez el que tenía las estrellas en los ojos era tenma

-Es obvio que te quiere, eso lo saben todos, excepto tu. Además akane se encargará de algo- dijo midori con una sonrisa cómplice

-Y si hacemos eso del sexo, que pasara?, me dolerá?, por donde me dará palcer?- preguntaba tenma insistentemente

-Eso si que no lo sé tenma ,pregúntale a otro uke, como,...hikaru!, preguntale a hikaru- dijo midori mientras se paraba de la silla, habría una puerta y se iba, tenma la siguió.

Después le preguntó a hikaru como fué cuando el y kariya lo hicieron, el pequeño se sonrojó y le contó un poco pero no todos los detalles, y tenma supo algo más del tema.


	3. Chapter 3: Tsurugi y Tenma(final)

Capitulo 3: interrogando a tsurugi

Tsurugi se encontraba en las mismas en las que se había encontrado tenma .Akane le comenzó a preguntar .

-Muy bien tsurugi, te haré unas preguntas y tienes que responderlas con la verdad, entendiste?- preguntó akane con su típico tono de voz calmado

-Está bien- dijo tsurugi de mala gana, que hacía el allí, pero tenía algo en claro, lo que le fueran a preguntar tenía que ver con tenma.

-Primera pregunta...te gusta alguna persona?- preguntó

''Lo sabía, en algún momento saldría con esto, pero no me pondré nervioso, por mi orgullo'' pensó tsurugi para luego contestar un frío -Si-

-Quien te gusta?- preguntó akane con una sonrisa

-Eso tu ya deberías saberlo- respondió tsurugi con neutralidad

-Pero quiero comprobarlo- dijo akane

- Me gusta tenma.- dijo tsurugi soltando un suspiro

-Era todo lo que quería saber, ahora otra pregunta...¿sabes lo que es un seme?-

-Si-

-A si?, dime que es un seme?-

-Yo soy un seme y tenma es un uke muy violable- dijo tsurugi mientas tenía fantasias con la mirada perdida, akane lo sacó del trance.

-Entonces debes saber sobre el sexo,¿verdad?-

Akane se sorprendió al ver que tsurugi sabía lo que era un seme y que también tenía todo conocimiento de las relaciones sexuales. Y también un dato especial, le habló un poco sobre el sueño que tuvo con tenma. Tsurugi salió de la oscura habitación y se fue a clases con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa tarde se había propuesto a violar a tenma, y sabía gracias a akane que midori le había dicho algo a tenma con respecto al sexo. En pocas palabras, akane tuvoel trabajo más fácil que el de midori, quien tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones para que tenma entendiera, como se mostró anteriormente.

El día pasó rápido, las clases y el entrenamiento quedaron atrás. Tsurugi y tenma se fueron juntos para realizar el trabajo asignado. Tenma miraba de reojo a tsurugi y notó que tsurugi sonreía, pero no era como cuando tenma sonreía, esa sonrisa que kyosuke llevaba en el rostro estaba cargado de malicia, algo tramaba.

-Tsurugi- habló tenma por primera vez durante esa caminata -en que piensas?- preguntó inocentemente tenma, tsugi se volteó para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban como el oro fundido

-No querrás saberlo...pequeño tenma- dijo el peliazul para luego continuar caminado.

Iban de camino a la casa de tenma, porque seguramente yuichi estaría con taiyou o escuchando música y no los dejaría concentrarse. Llegaron y entraron, no había ruido alguno, tenma quedó extrañado, donde se encontraba aki?, buscó hasta que encontró su cena sobre la mesa y una nota en la nevera que decía que aki había salido con haruna, fuyupe y natsumi. Se compartieron la comida y después se pusieron a trabajar. Hacía calor, pero tsurugi se quedó con su uniforme y tenma se quedó en camiseta y shorts(imaginense a tenma así, como se verá? *_*)

Habían pasado unas horas, y ya estaban terminando, tenma se desilusionó, ya que por lo que había dicho midori, tsurugi se le tendría que confesar en ese momento en el que ellos estaban solos y estaban en la habitación del moreno. Terminaron el trabajo y guardaron todo, tenma se dirigió a la cocina a tomar agua para despedirse de tsurugi que seguramente ya se iba.

Llegó a la habitación y no vio a tsurugi por ningún lado, pero vió que su bolso seguía allí, no se había ido. Cuando se disponía a buscarlo, sintió que unos brazos lo atraparon por atras, luego sintió una respiración en su cuello, como si quisiera quedarse con su aroma.

-Tsurugi?- preguntó tenma

-El mismo- dijo una voz ronca que pudo reconocer como la de tsurugi.

-Que...que haces?- preguntó entre-cortadamente tenma , se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Tenma, te tengo que decir que me gustas mucho y que hoy será u día muy interesante para tí- (que directo ¬¬)

Tenma se quedó sin habla, se le había confesado el amor de su vida?.

-Tsurugi...tu tambien me gustas...- pero cayó en cuenta de algo,¿como que día interesante?, tenma se asustó, era eso lo que el estaba pensando'?, entonces recordó lo que habló con hikaru...

Flashback

-Tenma, lo que te voy a decir es algo confidencial- dijo el pequeño hikaru

-Ya entendí hikaru, ahora dime, porque le dices ''el que esta arriba''- pidió tenma en voz baja

-Por que todavía no me han dicho como se le dice, midori nada más me dijo que yo era el uke- respondió hikaru

-Que?, que midori también te lo dijo a ti?, beuno eso no importa, ahora sígueme contando-

- Bien, lo primero es que te dan placer en todo el cuerpo, con caricias mordiscos, bueno eso último depende del que está arriba. Luego viene la parte que ellos más disfrutan de nosotros, profanan nuestro cuerpo y al principio duele como si te mataran- tenma estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hikaru decía -Y por último se corr...- no pudo terminar la frase porque sonó el timbre y tuvieron que irse.

Como es que alguien tan inocente como hikaru sabía tanto?

Fin del flashback

Ahora tsurugi lo tiró sobre la cama y se puso encima del pequeño, para luego darle su primer beso, tenma se sentía bien, aunque un poco preocupado. El beso se hizo más demandante y apasionado, la lengua de tsurugi se encontraba bailando con la de tenma. Rompieron el beso con desgano por la falta del oxígeno vital, tenma se animó a hablar.

-Tsurugi, porque no me lo dijiste desde hace un rato?-

-Por que el autor de esta historia me dijo que que fuéramos responsables con nuestros deberes y luego la acción.- dijo tsurugi con una sonrisa.

Pero tsurugi no quería eso nada más, bajó por el cuello moreno del chico dando mordiscos y chupetones, tenma se sentía excitado, algo comenzaba a crecer en su pantalón.

-Tsuru..tsurugi, siento al...algo- dijo tenma mientra reprimía un gemido

Tsurugi siguió bajando, quitándole la camisa a tenma y luego saboreando sus pezones erectos, para bajar hasta la masculinidad de tenma, quitarle el short y saborear el falo y los testículos, hasta que el pequeño se corrió. Tsurugi se desvistió y para que tenma no se preocupara, lamió el mismo sus dedos para meterlos en la pequeña entrada de tenma y lo besó para calmarlo, sustituyó sus dedos por su miembro despierto y lo introdujo con rapidez en tenma, el mencionado lanzó un -Arrg!- Ya entendió lo que le dijo hikaru acerca del dolor. Se acostumbró y pidió más

-Tsurugi...más por favor- pidió tenma

Tsurugi aceptó gustoso, para luego ver que tenma se corría y el dió otras dos estocadas y se corrió también.

Durmieron, tsurugi por fin cumplió su sueño...

Al otro día entregaron el trabajo a tiempo, pero tenma pasó todo el día de pié alegando que estaba ejercitando las piernas antes del entrenamiento, ocultando la verdadera razón...le dolía sentarse...

Notas mías: ese fue el final. Este capitulo me quedó más largo que los otros, espero hayan disfrutado el fic y gracias por sus reviews. Que viva el yaoi! :)


End file.
